Roses are Red
by azhng1231
Summary: Shingo and Rose go on a date. But with an overprotective brother, a jealous stalker, and other crazy characters, this date becomes much more than what anyone bargained for. FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!
1. The First Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK, KOF, or any of the characters and settings in this story. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
><strong>

"How was that Kusanagi-san?" an excited Shingo asked after performing his 115 Shiki maneuver.

"Not bad Shingo," Kyo casually replied. "You seem to have that technique down. Just keep working on it and you'll master it in no time."

"Wow, really? Thanks sensei. That move is coming along very well. I think I even saw a few flames after that last move."

"Ha ha. Take it easy there. I think you're seeing things."

"Nonsense master! With your guidance, my unwavering spirit, and relentless determination, I will finally be able to tap into my inner strength that will enable me to manipulate the flames. Just like you Kusanagi-san!"

"Okay, whatever you say Shingo," Kyo chuckled knowing Shingo would never be able to utilize the power of fire. But he wasn't going squash his dreams by telling him otherwise. Besides, Shingo was actually benefiting Kyo's training, developing himself into a strong and intelligent fighter. And as much as Kyo hated to admit it, he had gotten used to Shingo hanging around him like white on rice, and kind of saw him as a younger brother: an annoying brother, but a brother none the less.

"Well, I think we're gonna call it a night," Kyo said as he put on his coat. "That's enough training for today. You have a great weekend, and I'll see you Monday after school."

"Wait sensei!" Shingo called out as Kyo was heading for his car. "I just turned 18 a couple weeks ago, so I'll finally be able to hang out with you, Benimaru, and the rest of the guys! And my mom gave me her old car so I can to drive you guys around the city. Isn't that great Kusanagi-san?"

_Crap_, Kyo thought. _It's bad enough training this guy everyday, but hanging out with him . . . AS FRIENDS? AND IN PUBLIC? How can I let him down gently without making him cry like a baby?_

"Uhm, listen Shingo. It's not that I don't like having you around and all. But you see . . . it's not easy to explain-"

Despite his naïve nature, even Shingo knew where this was leading and got the hint right away. "Oh crap I almost forgot," he stuttered while trying to maintain his jovial appearance. "I won't be able to go out with you guys tonight anyways. Me and my lab partner have to meet at the library tonight to get started on this big project we have due at the end of the month."

"Oh, I see. Well good luck with that Shingo. I'll see you on Monday, and we'll start on some new moves and combos. All right, buddy?"

"Yes Kusangi-san. Take care." A sad and dejected Shingo slowly trudged off the school field and headed for his house.

Meanwhile Kyo was driving home to get himself ready for the night out with Benimaru, Terry, and the rest of the gang. He couldn't help but feel like a bit of an asshole for not bringing Shingo along. "He's fine. He has a project to work on," Kyo assured himself.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WON'T ARRIVE IN PARIS TOMORROW?" Rose shouted. She accompanied her loud tantrum with a series of floor-shaking stomps.<p>

"Please calm down little sister," Adelheid pleaded, trying to console his spoiled and disappointed sibling. "The Sky Noah has encountered some engine trouble. But no need to worry. I have just gotten off the phone with the air traffic controller of the nearest airport and he has granted us permission to land there. We will be landing in about an hour. If all goes well the repairs on the ship should be ready by next week."

"NEXT WEEK? I cannot wait a week! I have already been waiting a year for this trip, and you are saying I have to wait another week?"

"It is not as bad as you are making it out to be. There are some familiar faces in the city that we will be docking at. I suspect you might be good friends with some of them. It would be good to use this week to reunite and catch up." Adelheid lied through his teeth, as he knew that Rose saw none of those people as friends.

"Really, brother? What could I possibly have in common with such urchins of no nobility whatsoever? What place are you talking about anyways?"

"South Town."

"SOUTH TOWN?"

"Honestly, is all that screaming really necessary?"

"First, Paris is delayed for a week. Second, I have to spend that week in South Town? A wretched place filled with dreadful, ugly commoners not to mention the thieves and criminals who cheated us out of the King of Fighters Championship?"

Adelheid laughed. "They did not cheat Rose. They are honorable warriors who deserve our respect. And what do you mean by '_us_?' I do not remember you fight-"

Rose shot a menacing glare that immediately silenced her older brother. "Ugh! I have had enough of this! I am going to my room! I will lock myself there until we are out of the cesspool known as South Town! And that is FINAL! Good night, brother!"

With that Rose stormed up the stairs. And few second later a loud THUD echoed across the vast interior of the Sky Noah airship. Adelheid took a deep breath a collapsed on a nice black leather armchair. "Well that went better than expected," he said with a grin. He then pulled out his cell phone and started shuffling through his contacts. "Hmmm, I wonder what K' is up to."


	2. The Second Chapter

"It is not fair! Not fair at all!" Rose pouted with her face buried in her pillow as she lay on her bed. She had been brooding in her room for the last 3 hours and already the boredom was starting to settle in. She exited her room and went down stairs to see if her older brother Adelheid was there. She thought maybe he would like to join her for a piano duet or maybe even a fencing session.

"Adelheid! Where on earth are you? Adelheid! Brother, answer me!" Rose called out for her brother but he was nowhere to be seen or heard. After a few unsuccessful minutes of searching the entire ship she tried his cell phone. To her disappointment however, the call went straight to voice mail. She was now fuming

"I cannot believe this! He is probably out with those good for nothing ruffians! The nerve of him to be with them when he could be here spending time with me! He will surely get a chastising when he returns."

Rose remained in the main common room sitting and waiting. The loneliness and silence were quickly adding to her anger up to the point where she couldn't stand it much longer.

"This is not befitting for a lady of my stature. As much as it pains me to do this, I will do what I swore I would not: set foot in South Town. Anything is better than being alone and unappreciated. It would do the people of South Town well to gaze upon my majesty. Perhaps some of my greatness will infect those lucky enough to be in my presence. Those urchins should be grateful for my generosity."

* * *

><p>"Keep 'em coming," Shingo said as he downed another shot of ginseng flavored wheat grass. He sat at the bar of Chang and Choi's newly opened Korean restaurant. It was near closing and he was the only customer in the place.<p>

"Slow down there Shingo," Chang said, filling another glass. "That stuff will shrink your balls if you drink too much of it."

"How bout a plate of Korean beef with veggies, buddy boy?" Choi asked as he rubbed his claws together. He was always excited when an opportunity to slice things up presented itself.

"No thanks. It's near closing anyways, and I don't want to hold you guys up." Shingo finished his last glass and slowly got up from his stool.

"Hold on," Chang sensed there was something wrong. "Normally you're happy and energetic, up to a point where we have to drag you out of our establishment. But now you're glum, un-talkative, and not nearly as annoying. And honestly, I prefer the old you better. If there's something wrong you can always talk to us about it."

"It's all right. I just wanna go home. Thanks for the meal and the drinks."

"Wait, come back. It's too dangerous to be out on your own at this time of night. You know how bad this area can be. At least let us drive you home, buddy boy!"

Shingo was already out the door walking along the dimly lit sidewalk with his head slouched downward. As he passed a dark alley he collided with man in a dark jacket and a ski mask. Shingo was knocked out momentarily.

"Hey watch it kid!" the man said. He used Shingo's head to prop himself back up and continued his run.

"HELP! Come back here you thief!" Shingo heard a high pitched shriek. A girl emerged from the alley went up to Shingo and helped him on his feet.

"Wha- what happened?" Shingo was slowly coming to his senses. He looked up and was surprised to see the person standing next to him. "Rose Bernstein, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"There is no time for that now, young man. I was robbed by that crook over there. He has my purse!"

"Oh crap! Wait here, I'll get it for you."

"That is a custom made Louis Vuitton hand bag that is worth more than your life. If you think I am going to wait on you to retrieve the bag and entrust it in your care, then you are grossly mistaken!"

"(Yup, it's Rose all right) Okay, let's get it together. Come on!"


	3. The Eighth Chapter

After chasing the robber for about five minutes, Rose and Shingo finally cornered him against a set of abandoned rail cars behind the deserted South Station.

"Give it up dude, we got you cornered!" Shingo threatened.

"What the?" the robber exclaimed after seeing Shingo and Rose beneath a dimly lit lamppost. "You guys are just kids! Why the hell was I running, when I could easily do this." He pulled out a switch blade and walked toward them.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he said, licking his lips. "It's been a while since ol' Shark Fang here got his teeth wet. Heh heh."

"Eeek!" Rose screamed.

"Don't worry Rose I'll protect," Shingo declared. He had Rose step aside and charged the robber "Eat this ass wipe . . . SHINGO KICK!"

Shingo leapt off the ground and flew like an arrow piercing across the midnight sky.

"Oh crap!" The robber cowered in fear, anticipating the blow that was about to come . . .

THUD!

"Huh?" he opened his eyes, and to his surprise was unharmed. He looked over a few yards away and saw Shingo mangled among a pile of rails and train scraps.

"Ow . . . the pain. I can't feel my legs," Shingo groaned.

"Ha ha ha. Stupid kid missed." The robber continued towards Rose with his knife clenched tightly. "Looks like your boy friend can't help you now. I'll gut him after I'm through with you."

"Oh please, he is not my boyfriend," Rose retorted. She seemed more perturbed by being taunted as Shingo's lover, as opposed to being threatened at knife point. "He is just a random boy who happened to hear my cries for help. But I beg of you, do not hurt us. If you let us go I will give you the combination to unlock a secret compartment in my bag. If I recall correctly, there should be $5000 in there."

"Hmmmm, it's a deal lady. But you better not be messing with me, or else you're done for." The robber's eyes lit up and he frantically rummaged through the bag.

"But of course sir. I would never dream of deceiving you. If you look at the side away from the opening you will notice a gold button. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, I see it."

"What you may think is a small trinket of no particular importance is actually a master lock to small titanium safe built within the bag. The lock is sensitive to the tiniest degree and will only open to the most precise of sequences."

"So what is it?"

"Patience, sir. All in good time. First, count slowly to five while turning the button to the left."

"Ok . . . done."

"Good. Now turn the button to the right while counting to six, then immediately left counting to three.

"Six seconds right and three seconds left . . . got it. What's next?"

"Excellent. For the last part of sequence, turn the button left counting to nine and finally . . . NOW YOU IDIOT!"

"Nine seconds left and . . . wait! Now you idiot?" the confused robber felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was not pleased to see who it was.

"Remember me?" Shingo said with a grin. The robber was startled and instinctively lunged at Shingo with his knife. Shingo easily dodged the attack and immediately countered by kicking the robber's knife out of his hand. With no weapon, he knew he was screwed.

"Oh fuck!

"Got that right! BURNING SHINGO!"

Rose looked on as Shingo laid a beat down on the unfortunate robber. Shingo finished off his string of punches with a devastating uppercut that sent the crook flying into one of the empty rail cars.

"That should take care of him," Shingo said with satisfaction. "Kusanagi-san would be so proud." He picked up the purse and returned it to Rose.

"Here you go Ms. Bernstein."

"Ugh! Took you long enough, boy!"

"It's Shingo."

"Whatever! If not for my quick thinking and that dolt's obvious lack for brains we could have been killed! Killed, I tell you! A golden lock of a hidden safe in a Louis-Vuitton hand bag? How stupid are you people? Argh! I have had enough of South Town for one day. I am off! Good night, sir!"

"Wait. I know you're mad after all that has happened. But please let me walk you home. It's the least I can do."

"Well, if you must I suppose it will have to do."

The walk back home was rather uneventful. Both kept silent the whole time, which Shingo did not mind at all. He kept a few paces behind Rose to avoid the possibility of engaging in another 'spirited' conversation.

"Here we are," Rose said when they reached the airport entrance. "My airship is experiencing some technical difficulties. It will remain docked here until the repairs are completed."

"Ok then. Bye," Shingo said as he quickly started to walk off. After what he'd been through with Rose he couldn't wait to leave and not have to put up with her anymore.

"Stop right there mister! Are you walking out on me?"

"Well I dropped you off, so there is nothing left to do but to go home."

"For heaven's sake, where on earth are your matters? Aren't you going to kiss me good night?"

"Are you serious?" Shingo's eyebrows suddenly jumped. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"I am very serious. And I do not appreciate your tone."

"Uhmm, why would you want me to kiss you?"

"As a gentleman it is only proper to do so after a night out with a lady. You are a gentleman, are you not?"

"Uh, I guess. But I wouldn't exactly call what happened back there a night out."

"So then, what would an ideal night out in South Town entail?"

"I don't know," Shingo answered. He looked up and pondered for a moment. "Hmmmm. Probably a trip to the amusement park, dinner at a fancy restaurant, and a walk along the beach. Something like that."

"That sounds wonderful!" Rose beamed with excitement. "It's a date! Be here tomorrow at six sharp to pick me up. And I do implore you to dress in something nicer than your current attire. A lady of my taste deserves nothing less. Good night dear."

Rose struck Shingo with a quick peck on the cheek before merrily prancing back to her ship like a kid high on sugar.

Shingo was frozen for a while in jaw dropping shock. Amidst his dumbstruck stupor, he was mind was reeling over what had just taken place.

"What the hell just happened?"


	4. Go Big or Go Home

This has to be the place, Shingo thought. He looked down at the directions he printed out and then back up at the building. Shingo took a deep breath and cautiously entered the store.

"Good morning sir," an employee welcomed Shingo upon his arrival.

"Hi," Shingo replied. He turned around in acknowledgement and was at a loss of words when he saw the greeter.

"Mr. Big?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you read the sign there, kid?" Mr. Big responded. He pointed to the sign above the entrance doors: 'Mr. Big's Suit Outlet: Where Everything is Big but the Prices!'

"Ah, I see. Hold on though. Aren't you one of South Town's most ruthless and diabolical villains?"

"_Was_, my friend. _Was. _I'm straight now; been that way for the last two years. Business is thriving. In fact, it's thriving so much that next year I'm going to open a second store in East Island. I may have been a crook but I'm always a business man first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Believe it or not the criminal life puts a deep hole in your wallet. What with all the expenses of henchmen, weapons, getaway vehicles, and the like, it's hard to keep up these days. There was one month where I had to hold up three banks, rob two jewelry stores, and kidnap four politicians just to make ends meet. I figure why not try the 'legal' path? So I decided to set up a suit shop. I made half a million in profit my first year and the rest is history."

"But what ever happened to those gorgeous women you were always with?"

"Ha ha! Look around you kid," Mr. Big laughed. Shingo observed the store activity and saw each customer being attended to by a beautiful woman dressed like a slutty secretary.

"A big reason for my success is the customer service," Mr. Big said with a wink. "The main money maker is the custom suits. I mean what big shot wouldn't want one of those ladies getting his measurements? Plus, the ladies aren't nearly as expensive as mercenaries."

"Well it's been great talking to you Mr. Big, it really has. But I really need to find a nice suit by tonight. Could you call one of your employees over to give me a hand?"

"Looks like all the girls have someone already, so I'll help you out. No one knows suits better than I do. But first, we need to take your measurements. Right this way please," Mr. Big was too excited to notice the agonizing disappoint on Shingo's face.

"Why me?" he moaned as he followed Mr. Big to the fitting room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Adelheid, my dear brother," Rose cheerfully greeted Adel when he entered the kitchen. "You are just in time for breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and sausage. And please help yourself to some freshly squeezed orange juice. Well, what are you waiting for brother? Eat and be happy!"<p>

"Is everything all right Rose?" a concerned Adel questioned. He suspected Rose would be furious with him for being out all night, but instead she was full of elation.

"Everything is fine. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the water is sparkling. Is there any other place you would rather be right now?"

"Ok that's it! I demand to know what's going on!" Adel ordered. His tone however did nothing to affect his sister's cheerful demeanor. "Just last night you were so angry about having to spend a week docked in South Town. But now you seem to be the happiest girl in the world. You even made breakfast for me. You never make breakfast! What happened to you? Are you on drugs?"

"Oh Adelheid, quit your teasing. If you must know, I was out last night and was-"

"You were out last night? BY YOURSELF?"

"Yes, I was. Then I ran into a devious thief who held a knife to me-"

"WHAT?"

"But no need to worry, I was saved by a brave young man. His name is Shingo."

"SHINGO? SHINGO YABUKI?"

"Yes, that's it. After saving my life and walking me home, he asked out me on a date to which I replied yes."

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE? WITH SHINGO YABUKI?"

"Mmhmm. He will be here tonight at six to pick me up."

"TONIGHT?"

"Honestly, I do not see what you are accomplishing by repeating what I say in a loud voice," Rose snickered, amused by her brother's rare fit of anger.

"Arrgh! Laugh all you want sister! But it will be a cold day in hell before I let you go on a date with Shingo Yabuki!"

"WHAT?" Rose shot back, her happiness quickly turning into anger. "As much I love you brother, you have no right to say who I can or cannot date. Shingo and I are going to have a lovely night out and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" In typical Rose fashion, she barged up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Nothing I can do," Adel muttered under his breath as he left Sky Noah. "We'll see about that. Time to pay a special visit to a special someone . . ."


	5. Spy Games

Adelheid walked up the porch of a house in the South Town suburbs. "Should be the correct address," he said to himself before knocking. Within moments the door opened.

"We need to talk," Adel sternly spoke to the person answering the door.

"Huh?" the person looked up confused not knowing who it was at first.

"Been a while, has it not?"

"Who are you? There is something oddly familiar about you."

"As there should be. We've crossed paths in previous tournaments. But you might have been better acquainted with my father, Rugal."

"I know you," the person took a closer look and slowly started to recollect his memories of Adel. "Adelheid Bernstein."

"Yes, Kyo Kusangi. It is I. May I come in?"

Without a word, an uneasy Kyo cautiously gestured his ominous guest to enter the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm so screwed," Shingo cried as his face collapsed in his hands. He sat on a bench waiting for the bus to arrive. "My mom's gonna kill me when she checks my next bank statement."<p>

Amidst his self-pity, Shingo was spotted by a friend of his. "Yo Shingo," a girl yelled out to him. She rode up on her skateboard and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Hi Malin," Shingo answered without lifting his face from his hands.

"What's up with you Shingo?" Malin asked, noticing his distress. "You seem down."

"I just spent $200 on a suit to go out on a date tonight with Rose Bernstein: the spoiled snob who tricked me into that date in the first place," Shingo explained. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. . . I also got my in-seam measured by Mr. Big!"

"Wow that sucks. Just one bad thing after another, eh Shingo?"

"You can say that again."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Just get this date over with, I guess. Hey, I have to run. My bus is here. I'll see you at school. Later Malin." Shingo rose from the bench and entered the bus as if he were a death row inmate heading for the electric chair.

"Bye Shingo," Malin waved until the bus was out of sight. She then pulled out her cell phone and began to make a call.

"Hello, who is this?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey Eiji. It's me, Malin."

"Malin . . . what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Hmmm . . . the usual?"

"No, not tonight. Anti-Kyokugen business will have to wait. There is a more pressing matter at hand."

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now here's the mission . . ." As Malin was filling in Eiji on the particulars she held a wallet-sized school photo of Shingo. It was pretty worn down, and covered in lipstick.

"So you got all that?" Malin questioned when she was done briefing him.

"Yes ma'am," Eiji confirmed.

"Perfect. Rendezvous outside my house at 18 hundred hours. Malin out."

"Roger."

Malin hung up, and continued to gaze at Shingo's portrait like a crack addict.

_After tonight you will be all mine_, Malin fanaticized, heavily drooling and hyperventilating.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that Shingo is going on a date with your sister tonight?" Kyo said in disbelief.<p>

"Correct Kyo," Adel replied. He sat opposite Kyo in the dining room.

"Listen Adel. If you have a problem, it's with Shingo and Rose. What does this have to do with me?"

"I think you know," Adel commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo retorted, quite annoyed now.

"I see what you're up to Kyo. Your hatred for my family is well documented. But it isn't enough that you killed my father. Now you're sending your mischievous protégé to corrupt my precious little sister."

"First of all, I didn't kill Rugal. He died trying to a control power he was never meant to have. Secondly, I barely know Rose. Unlike Rugal, I have no personal history with her. Why would I want to do anything bad to her?"

"Hmmmm. You do make a compelling argument. But just to make sure you are telling the truth, I want you to assist me in chaperoning Shingo and Rose's date."

"You want me to what?" Kyo asked with a facial expression of someone who drank five month old milk. "The point of the weekend is to avoid Shingo. Not waste it by acting like his goddamn babysitter."

"Well, spy would be the more appropriate term. Rose would kill me if she saw us interfering with her date. Therefore, stealth is of the utmost importance."

"And if I refuse to help you?"

"Then Shingo's blood will be on your hands." Adel coldly responded, casually cracking his knuckles and adjusting his gloves.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Kyo conceded. "I can't believe I'm going to spend my Saturday night following Shingo around like a blood-sucking parasite." Kyo cringed when he realized the cruel irony of that statement.

"Excellent. Meet me at the entrance of the Dream Amusement Park at 5:30 PM. I just received intel saying that the aumusement park will be the first destination of their date. This will give us time for you, me, and the rest of the team to go over the logistics of our delicate operation."

"Wait just a goddamn minute! Rest of the team?"

"But of course," Adel answered a matter-of-factly. "I have hired a group of proven professionals to ensure that everything goes according to plan. Until then, get some rest. I bid you adieu, Kyo Kusanagi. Remember. 5:30 precisely."

Adel briskly exited the house as Kyo saw him off. When he was gone, Kyo fell back against the door and face palmed.

"Tonight is going to suck," he forebodingly stated.


	6. I Don't Have a Clever Title for this One

Kyo and Adel casually walked up to the ticket booths of the Dream Amusement Park, where the 'rest of the team' was waiting.

"So what do you think of the men I have brought in to assist us?" Adel asked, gesturing Kyo to see whom he had recruited.

"You have got to be kidding me," a shocked Kyo responded. He glanced over to Adel, giving him a look of 'What the f**k is this s**t?'

"Quite the team we have here, wouldn't you say Kyo?" Adel nudged Kyo on the shoulder, quite proud of himself.

"Adel," Kyo sighed. "When you said 'proven professionals,' I was kinda thinking along the lines of mercenary soldiers who do stealth recon and all that other military stuff. You know, like the Ikari Warriors. But Yamazaki and Billy Kane? Seriously?"

"Yeah about that . . . The Ikari Warriors were actually first on my list for this operation; but I was informed that they are already working on another mission. So I have enlisted the services of Mr. Kane and Mr. Yamazaki. They both have extensive resumes; serving some of the most powerful people in South Town."

"These guys are thugs who worked for some of the world's most notorious criminals."

"You say 'potato,' I say '_potato_.' Now why don't we go over and meet our fellow associates, shall we?"

"Great . . ." grumbled Kyo.

"Oi, you guys are here!" Billy called out when he saw Kyo and Adel approaching. "Hello mates. We staked out the place like ya' said. The love birds ain't here yet, so we're right on schedule. I have to admit though; never thought we'd be working with the likes of you two. But given that business ain't what it used to be, I guess we'll take what we can get. Beggars can't be choosers, right?

"Speak for yourself," Yamazaki sneered. "Only lapdogs beg. And I'm not a mindless lapdog like you are! Gyah, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hey! Watch what comes out of your mouth there, friend!" Billy shot back, poking Yamazaki with his cudgel.

"I'm not your friend, BUDDY!" Yamazaki replied with an equally forceful shove.

"I'm not your buddy, PAL!"

"I'm not your pal, FRIEND!"

"I'm not your friend, BUDDY!"

A few cycles later Billy and Yamazaki were on the ground brawling it out. They created quite a scene as Adel and a couple security guards had to come in and break them up. Kyo just looked up at the sky like an old horse waiting to be put out of its misery.

"Just kill me now."

* * *

><p>"Well, here goes nothing," Shingo took one big deep breath and gave three good knocks on the door of Sky Noah. Though trembling in fear, Shingo looked rather sharp in his midnight blue tuxedo, matching vest, white collared shit, and light blue silk tie.<p>

The door was answered a few seconds later by a butler. "Ah, Master Yabuki," he greeted. "Lady Rose has been expecting you. Follow me, if you please." He led Shingo to the common room and sat him down on a fancy looking recliner. The butler then walked to the base of the stair case.

"Without further ado, Master Yabuki," he announced. "May I present to you Lady Rose Bernstein."

On cue, the bedroom door opened and Rose majestically walked down the stairs. Shingo was blown away by what his eyes were gazing upon: Rose dawned a long flowing pink gown that complimented her fair white skin. Her hair draped a little past her shoulders, resembling golden steams by the way the light reflected over her. Her eyes, which were usually squinting as to show her general disdain for things which were not to her liking (practically everything), on this night glistened like bright rubies.

"Uhmm, good evening Rose - I mean Mrs. Bernstein, wait-no," Shingo stuttered as he tryed to recollect himself. "Because 'Mrs.' would imply that you're married, when clearly you're not. But that's not to say that no one would want to marry you seeing that you-"

"It is all right, darling," Rose playfully laughed, sensing Shingo's uneasiness. "Rose is perfectly fine. I must say, for a commoner you certainly do know how to clean yourself up. Ah! Are those for me?" She snatched the bouquet of flowers from Shingo's hand and held them to her nose, reveling in their amorous scents.

"Red and white roses! My favorite! How did you know?"

"Uhh . . . lucky guess."

"They smell divine! Oh, Shingo!" out of nowhere Rose clasped her arms around Shingo and embraced him with surprising strength.

"Glad you like them," Shingo gasped amidst Rose's suffocating hug. Rose let go as Shingo was starting to turn blue.

"Now with the formalities out of the way, shall we proceed?" Rose reached out her hand. Not knowing how to respond, Shingo glanced down at his hand and then up at Rose. She returned his confused look with a soft and gentle smile.

"Okay . . ." Shingo cautiously reached out for her hand. As they're hands were about to meet, she surprised Shingo yet again with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rose cheerfully declared. "Heinrich, be a dear and kindly escort us to the limousine." She wrapped her arms around Shingo's shoulder and rested her head on his chest. His heart started to beat faster and faster as the butler led them toward the limo. But it wasn't out of tension or nerves.

Is it 'cuz I like her? Shingo thought. Gradually, he began to loosen up and feel more relaxed. Just before he entered the car he looked up at the sky and smiled, the same smile he would have when training with Kyo.

"Maybe this date won't be so bad after all."

* * *

><p>"Alpha team. This is Bravo," a man dressed in camouflaged army fatigues spoke into a walky-talky. "I just spotted our targets. They are now on the move. I repeat: they are now on the move. Do I have permission to follow?" He and two fellow soldiers sat in an SUV parked in the airport lot. From their vantage point they had an unobstructed view of the hangars where many aircraft, including Sky Noah, were docked.<p>

"Permission granted," answered a voice from the other end. "We will follow closely behind. Be sure not to lose them. Alpha Team out."

"Roger," the man turned off his walky-talky and proceeded to start the car.

"Really Clark? Do you have to be so serious?" complained the soldier who was sitting in the front passenger seat. "I mean it's not like we're rescuing hostages or bringing down an entire crime syndicate or anything like that. For Pete's sake, our client is a spoiled lil' teenage chick who tells us to follow some dude around and sabotage his date. Now if there's anything I hate more than taking orders from kids, it's being a cock block."

"It's not like we have any choice Ralf. There hasn't been a war in some time now. And no war means no money. So if you got any other suggestions on how to improve out current business situation, then I'm all ears."

" . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"That's what I thought. Operation Wilted Rose is a go! Buckle your seat belts, guys! This is gonna be one wild ride!"

"Hey! There's a girl here!" another soldier screamed from the back seat. "So I would appreciate you say either, 'people' or 'guys and gals' or even-"

"Shut the hell up Whip, no one gives a crap what your feminist ass has to say!" Ralf snapped, as he threw an empty water bottle in her direction. Whip returned the favor with quick flick of her whip on Ralf's hand.

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"Goddamnit! Cut the bullshit right now and focus on the mission! Or so help me God, I will run us off the first cliff I see!" Clark's blow up (which occurs about once every blue moon) was more than enough to silence Ralf and Whip for duration of the ride.

"Where the hell is Orochi Leona when you need her?" he mumbled to himself.


	7. This One's Stupid, So Skip It

"Mmmm, your lips taste so good," a woman gasped after a long passionate kiss with her date. She was a young slender Japanese woman wrapped in the arms of a young and handsome red-haired Japanese man.

"Let's say we take this to the bedroom," the man insisted (as expected).

"I don't know about this Iori," the woman said, quite reluctant to his suggestion.

"Come on Chizuru. We've been dating for how long? Three months already? And the time we've known each other goes way before that. After all we've been through together, you should know that I'm not in this for a quick 'hit and run.' I can get that anywhere."

"Right . . ."

"What I'm saying is I really want this relationship to work. Because I-"

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Yes, go on."

"I . . . . . . . luh . . . love you."

"Is that so?" Chizuru laughed.

"Yea," an embarrassed Iori replied.

"Oh, Iori. I was intending to spend the night with you all along. I just wanted to hear those three magic words come out of your mouth. Ha ha ha!"

" . . . . . . ." Iori was not amused.

"You're so cute when you're mad. Oh, stop your pouting. I was only teasing. Come on baby, I'll make it up to you."

With a seductive grin, Chizuru rose from the couch and pulled Iori up. Well aware of the evening activities that were about to ensue, Iori made a mad dash for the bedroom pulling Chizuru behind him.

Iori was about to open the door when he noticed Chizuru was no longer holding his hand. He turned around and saw her a couple yards behind frozen in her tracks. She had a blank look on her face and her mouth was whispering some faint jibberish.

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked her, waving his hand over her eyes. "If this is another one your jokes, it ain't funny." Iori's efforts however, did nothing to release her from her trance.

"Orochi . . ." Chizuru softly chanted. "Orochi . . ."

"The f**k?" Iori, in a panic, grabbed Chizuru by both shoulders and shook her back and forth. She seemed to regained her senses but immediately fell to her knees.

"Are you okay Chizuru?" Iori asked. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Chizuru assured him. "I just feel light-headed that's all."

"What was that all about?"

"I felt his aura . . . He's close."

"Who? Orochi? We sealed him back in '97. And with the return of our sacred treasures after the defeat Ash and Saiki, Orochi shouldn't be coming back anytime soon. So what's the problem?

"I just have this feeling he's returned somehow. I don't know how explain it, but I can't ignore my instincts. I am so sorry Iori but I must go. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Before Iori could make any pleas for Chizuru to stay, she kissed him on the cheek and bolted out he door.

From what would have been a night filled with passion, moaning, and occasional breaks for smoking and pillow talk; in the end amounted to nothing more than another lonely night in front of the television. Resigned to his fate, Iori did the only possible thing he could do in this situation: flop on the couch, snap open a Coors, and click over the ESPN.

##We now return to our exclusive coverage of the WNBA Western Conference Finals!##

"F**k my life," he groaned as he took drink of his beer.


End file.
